Harry Potter and the Stone of Voldemort
by pmount11
Summary: Read it!
1. Begining

First of all before the story begins i would like to tell what this is all about. Harry is in his 7th and Final Year at Hogwarts.Over the pasts years he came face to face with voldemort once. In his 5th year. He killed him then. There was one thing left behing though.....a small stone. It has been growing over the years and this year it is big and glowing red. Many people think Voldemort has returned.............but how?  
________________________________________________________  
  
"GET UP!!" yelled aunt petunia  
Harry's scar was buring up .He didn't complain because no one would care.   
"SHUT UP THAT OWL!!!" she yelled  
Hedwig was making a lot of noise, she had a letter attached to her foot, she must of been trying to wake up harry. Harry took the letter, it said this.  
  
Dear Harry.  
  
I just got the daily prophet and there news about that stone you found, it got real big and it glowing red, can this have anything to do with Voldemort? They say that it might. I sure hope not. Has your scar been hurting? If it has thats not good? How could this happen. Also they say a few weeks ago the Dark Mark appeared over diagon alley, but they got the person who sent it up, all he said is "He's back He's back He's back" This isn't to good. Well take care.  
  
Sincerly,  
Hermione  
  
"I dont think my godfather is going to be to happy" Harry said  
Aunt Petunia left the room.  
  
All the sudden the whole house began to shake. Then it blew into pices and nothing was left but harry and his bed floating up in the air.  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment Harry" someone said  
"You've won againts me enought times, this is time for you to die" he said  
"Now you will witness the true power of Voldemort!"  
Everything turned white. Harry couldnt see anything. A black figure appeared far away. It was getting closer and closer and closer.  
"This time i wont spend 10 hours talking , I'm just going to kill you. It will be short and painless."  
"You can't kill me! You've tried more than once and haven't suceeded!" Harry said.  
"Hahahahaha yes Harry Potter,I've tried a few times but this time its different, but before I kill you I'm going to show you your parents death. I hope you enjoy this." Voldemort said.  
All of the sudeen everything began to spin. Then he saw his parents and himelf as a baby in a house.  
"Lily, you take Harry and run, I'll try and hold him off as long as i can!"  
"No I won't leave you!  
"Yes you must!!!! NOW!!!!!"  
"This is going to get better." said Voldemort  
Then Voldemort walked into the room. "Avada Kedavera!!!!" he yelled  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Harry  
His dad dropped to the group and died. "Now you" he said. "NO!!!!Take me not harry!!!!!! Dont kill harry!!!!!!!!"  
Harry closed his eyes and ears. After a moment he uncovered them and Voldemort said "This is the part wherei take my fall ,lets not watch this."  
Then the room and everything disappered and everything was white again.  
"Now its your turn Harry, you'll soon see your parents. Avada Kedavera!!!!!" 


	2. The Voice

Harry woke up. He was sweating like crazy. It was all a dream. Just a dream. Was this a sign or something?   
He hoped not. He looked at his clock, it was 4:00 a.m. He couldn't remember much about the drem now. He   
tried to remember it but he couldn't. His scar didn't hurt so Voldemort might not of been near. He didn't know.  
He thought he would send an letter to Sirius. What would he say? He decided not to send anything, he didn't  
want to worry him or something. He looked at his calendar, only three week untill he went back to Hogwarts.   
Hedwig was gone. Wonder where she went? Harry thought if he has nothing  
else to do he better finish the last of his homework. He only had one more paragraph to go. He started to write   
and a big brown owl came swooping down into the window. It has a envolope attached to it. He opened it. It   
was his supply list and it told him when term starts. He had to get to diagon alley. He got tired and went back to bed  
  
He woke up when he heard Dudley yelling "I WANT MORE TO EAT!"   
He was back on his diet. To get him to follow it they had to pay him. Harry didn't mind because he was getting  
food from Ron and Hermione. Harry saw something fly past. It was Pig, he had a letter attached to him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Wanna come and stay here for the reast of the summer? Mum said that it was okay.  
There is news about that oval shaped clear stone you found. It is getting real big and is glowing red.  
I wonder if that means anything? I hope not. Has your scar been hurting latley? Hermione sent me a  
a letter and she said she heard that Voldemorts face appeared in the stone. That isn't good. Well   
we will come pick you up by car at 5:00 p.m. today, be ready.  
  
Sincerley,  
Ron  
  
Harry went downstairs. "The Weasleys are coming to pick me up at 5:00 so I will be leaving soon."   
They didn't reply to him. He didn't care. He went upstairs and started to pack his thing in his trunks. It was only   
1:00 he had 4 hours to go. He decided to read a book. He read for a while, when it turned 5:00 he put the book  
down and went downstairs. He waited for a while and they didn't come yet. It was 6:00 when they got there.  
"What took you so long?" he asked  
"The car broke down and we didnt know what to do." Mr. Weasley said. "Come on lets go"  
He got in the car and it was very crowded. It was bigger inside than it looked from the outside, they must of put a  
charm on it Harry thought. "Harry" he heard someone say.  
"What?" he said.  
"I didn't say anything" Ron said  
"Yes you did you said my name." said Harry  
"No I didn't you must be hearig things"  
"I guess i must be"  
"Harry listen to me" someone said  
"Im listening to you" Harry said  
"Well what for?" Ron asked  
"You said Harry listen to me."  
"No i didn't"  
"Harry listen to me,this isn't Ron. There is something going on with the stone you   
found." said the voice  
"I know there is" Harry replied  
"Please do not talk. I have very little time to tell you this. If any supporter of Voldemort of someone who wants to  
bring Voldemort back touched that stone, his wish will come true. Voldemort will return. Please you must tell this   
to someone." it said  
"Why cant you just tell this to someone?" Harry asked.  
"Because Harry you are special, you have a connection with Voldemort. The only reason he cannot kill you is because  
of that connection. But if that stone is touched he can kill you. It will just be like a whole new Voldemort. But if you  
somehow can keep that connection................you.............and.....................................................sorry Harry I can't talk  
any longer."  
  



End file.
